


Speak Up

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A mention of the virgin killing sweater, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Conversations, Begging, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, I can’t believe i forgot this, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stairs Sex, Teasing, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, not really fluffy tbh, obviously, pretty sure this is just hella smutty, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco’s life as an Auror hasn’t been easy on him, considering that he’s a former Death Eater and all, so it is definitely strange when Potter compliments him in the middle of an Auror meeting, invites him to his New Year’s party and wants to kiss him. And for Draco, he isn’t sure how to react to that
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 15
Kudos: 302





	Speak Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two New Year episodes in Friends, the one where Phoebe met David and the one where Joey plans to Chandler and Monica get to kiss at midnight
> 
> Hi everyone, I haven’t been able to write for a while (more than a month) because of the hectic amount of work i have to balance between my university and my new job, and a personal life, I got tired and sleepy all the time, but I still want to write sooooooo bad. So I still write, like a few sentences a day, whenever I could, that’s why it took so long for me to finish this short one. Hopefully I can write longer fics in the future, i really do wish for that lmao. Anyway, enjoy this while I take a nap lmao
> 
> Oh and, the title for this is called “Speak Up”, I tried to change it because I thought it wasn’t good enough, but after 15 minutes thinking about the title and the summary, I’ve decided to keep it like that.  
> Also, unbeta

Draco walked in the meeting room quietly as some of the Aurors looked at him on his way in, they were already all there, waiting for him to talk about the newest case. He walked to the spot in front of the huge table and looked around, his eyes landing at Potter’s horrid hair today. Couldn’t he just comb his bloody hair for once? Not to mention, his robes needed ironing. The moment Potter looked back at him, Draco quickly looked away.

“Good morning, Aurors, you probably know why we’re are all in here, as you can see” Draco pointed to the board in the meeting room. It was just after Christmas and almost New Year, alas crimes never rest, he had to wake at barely four in the morning to check the crime scene. The Auror life hasn’t been easy on him, he was a former Death Eater after all, that was why they wanted him to go and checked the crime scene alone and didn’t bother to ask any other Auror to wake up that early, they were all still discriminating shit bags even after the three years that he’s been working here, Draco sighed and continued “There was a murder, the victim is…” He pointed at the picture of a dead body on the bed, blood all over the crime scene.

“Walter Mendoza, 33 years old, currently managing an art museum in Abergavenny, he has a former wife, Anthea Francis, and two kids, a 9 years old son, Duncan, and a 5 years old daughter, Tatianna, he split up with his wife two years ago and won child custody since his wife has an addiction problem, though she’s getting better, according to her mother” Draco eyed the room when he heard people whispering, he absolutely hated it when he’s talking in a meeting and other people think they could too, it was highly disrespectful. He glared at a certain raven-haired and redhead Aurors at the table “He was found dead in his own house last night, stabbed in the chest 11 times with a sharp knife on while he was sleeping” He heard some Aurors gasping at it, and yes, he almost threw up at the scene, it was bloody and scary, the smell was indescribable “Time of death is occurred around 11 at night to 2 in the morning, his kids were in the other bedrooms and didn’t hear any screaming, there were no sign of struggling and the door was locked from inside”

“It’s definitely the wife” Auror Goldstein said smugly, tugging on his collar “It’s always the spouse, or ex- spouse in this case”

“We don’t know that yet” Draco said calmly and continued “His best friend, who’s dating his former wife, Raife Willkinson”

“I think it’s the best friend” Auror Boot cut in and Draco glanced at them before glaring at the pair of Aurors who were still whispering the whole time again

“We can’t conclude that yet, the best friend claimed to—… _excuse me”_ He said with a serious tone, pointing at the two Aurors that were gossiping “You two there, noisy boys, Auror Potter and Auror Weasley, can I please have your attention?”

“Oh, absolutely” Potter stuttered and nudged his friend “Sorry”

“Is there anything you two would like to share to the whole room?”

“Er, no, there isn’t”

“Well, since it’s important enough to discuss while I’m reporting a _murder_ case, then I assume it’s important enough for everyone to hear” He crossed his arms over his chest and arched his perfectly trimmed eyebrow “What were you two talking about?”

_“No-nothing_ ” Potter said and Weasley stayed quiet with a guilty look on his face “We were j-…”

“Can you speak up please?”

“I-…” Potter stood up and looked at the table full of Aurors looking at him “I was just telling Ron that, er, that you look incredibly beautiful today with that new robes on and it looks good on you, and Ron said, you said…” Potter looked at Weasley and the redhead muttered softly

“I said that my husband looks better in that robes”

“Y-yeah, he said Blaise looks better, and I disagree, because your robes fit your slim body and the colour really brings out your eyes. And while Blaise looks good and fit in robes like that, he’s kinda too firm for it, his shoulder is too broad for it, and you—you look delicate and radiant, and completely alluring in…it, and that’s when you started yelling…” Potter said and sat down, Draco stared at them, his feet frozen on the ground. _What the fuck just happened? Did Potter just compliment him? What?_

“ _Right_ ” He nodded and looked back at the board, clearing his throat and trying to forget what had just happened “Robards said he assigned this case for Auror Potter and Auror Weasley to solve, your files are in front of you, meeting dismissed” He put the pictures on the white board back in his files and watched as the Aurors left the room, he glanced at a certain someone and spoke up when he intended to flee _“Auror Potter,_ can I speak to you for a minute, please?” He could see Potter flinched, his back facing Draco while Weasley snorted and smacked Potter’s back before walking out, and now there were only two of them in the room

“Er, yeah? What’s wrong? Is there any problem with the case?” Potter said, and Draco knew he was just trying to avoid the huge elephant in the room

“Oh sod off, Potter” Draco hugged the files to his chest defensively and asked “What just happened?”

“Er, what?”

_“What you just said_? Stop avoiding the topic”

“Oh…er” Potter looked at him for a second before shaking his head with a sigh “It’s just…you can forget about it”

“No, I can’t, _Potter!_ ” He emphasised on his last name “ _You can’t just say things like that and then left it there, telling me to forget it! I am not a joke so you two can make fun of me! I have worked in this bloody department for three years, I at least deserve some respect, and I mean, embarrassing me like that, I didn’t expect that from you, Potter, that’s just low. We’re talking about a murder case and you decided to, I don’t know, make fun of this fucking former Death Eater just because you’re the mighty hero of the—…”_

“ _Woah_ , Malfoy” Potter grabbed his shoulder the moment his hands started waving furiously, he made lots of hand gestures when he’s having a fit, it was a habit Pansy had pointed out many times but he couldn’t get rid of “I, it’s not a joke”

“ _What_?”

“It’s not a joke. I didn’t mean to make fun of you or embarrass you” Potter explained and retreated his hands from Draco’s shoulder “You know that, I’d never do such things, and you _do_ look good in your robes today, not that you don’t look good on other days, but you know, today…you were _exceptional_ ” Potter mumbled the last three words quietly but Draco still heard it, he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks and damn Potter for making him look like that

“Well, next time, don’t talk about other topics while I’m talking” He looked away and out the files in his briefcase “I really hate it”

“I know, I’m sorry for that” Potter said and turned around to walk away

“Hey” Potter called and Draco looked up, the Auror was opening the door halfway and was looking at the blond “Do you…will you want to, er, join our New Year party? I’m hosting it at my house tomorrow night, just close friends and families, well, close friends and the Weasley. And I was wondering if…if you’d like to come, you don’t have to though, I just think, if you want to, you’re welcome to come”

“ _Oh_ ” Draco mumbled, he has never been invited to events before. Even at parties between Aurors, he was _never_ invited “I…let me check my schedule first” He didn’t have a schedule, maybe wallowing in self-hatred and drinking until he passed out after midnight alone in his small apartment because no one could love him, that was his plan every weekend.

“Sure, I’ll call you again tonight to ask, just in case, and I’ll tell you the information for the party, if you decide to come” Potter gave him a smile, _a smile_ , and walked out of the room, leaving Draco there like a schoolgirl who’s just been invited to a party by her crush

*

“ _Pansy_ ” He barged in her office and slammed his hands on the table, startling the witch “Do you know about Potter’s party tomorrow night?”

“Of course, I suggested he host it” Pansy shrugged, continued writing her article “It’s big, and Hermione agreed”

“Of course, _your wife_ ” Draco rolled his eyes and flopped down on the chair in front of her. He should have known Pansy would be the one to plant this idea in Potter’s head, the Auror would never do this kind of stuff “Who’s gonna be there?”

“All of us, Blaise, of course, Theo, because he loves party”

“How come you didn’t invite me?”

“Because, Draco” Pansy put her quill down and sighed, her fingers twirling at her short black hair “You shut off every year, we get it, your mother…passed away on New Year, and it left you with a scar, you’re hurt, you always shut people off on new year. We tried every year, don’t you remember? It’s been five years, Draco, you never went with us”

“I…I know, but, it’s still nice to be asked” He huffed annoyingly, he felt kinda betrayed when all his friends didn’t invite him “Well, Potter asked me today”

“ _What? Seriously?_ ” Pansy shrieked and pulled him to her by his collar “Don’t you lie to me, Draco Lucius Malfoy”

“ _Easy_ , this is tailored” He pushed her hands off and sat back down on the chair “He actually complimented me today, said my robes looked good on me, brought out my eyes, and that I look _exceptional_ ”

“Oh my _god!_ ” Pansy squealed loudly and stomped her feet repeatedly on the ground “This is so cute, he _likes_ you!”

“No, he doesn’t, shut up”

“You should totally go”

“I can’t, I have nothing to wear” Draco said, most of the clothes he bought recently were all work robes and those wouldn’t be suitable for parties, and all his parties robes were all old and he hasn’t worn it for five years, plus he was twenty five, he might have grown out of his old robes now.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come tonight to sort it out, I can borrow some from Theo’s boutique”

“Thank you” Draco smiled, he knew he could always count on Pansy

“I’d do anything for you because you deserve some love, honey” Pansy grabbed his hand and held it tightly “It’s kinda sad to see you’re the only one left in our group”

“Don’t rub it in”

“Even Millicent got married last October”

“Alright shut up, I’ll be waiting” Draco laughed and left her office, he loved her but sometimes she was a pain in the arse for kept reminding him that he was single.

*

“ _Coming!_ ” Draco yelled and quickly put his short black silk night robes on, he barely has his boxer on after his shower, Pansy said she’d be here with clothes so he didn’t put on any proper shirt, he obviously didn’t really expect to see Potter standing in front of his door while he’s in his robes, and the robes barely covered his thighs “ _Potter_!” He shrieked and tied his robes up, covering his bare chest “I…what are you doing here?”

“Are you expecting someone else?” Harry teased

“Actually, yes, I am” He said and Potter’s face fell, but the Auror composed himself quickly and diverted his eyes

“Oh, er, so, will you go to my party tomorrow night?”

“Well…” Draco took a deep breath before answering, it took him a lot to agree and go to this event, he hasn’t been out socialising at big events for a while now “Yeah, I’m free tomorrow, I’m only going because my friends will be there too”

“That’s brilliant, so it’s at my house, Number 12, Grimmauld Place, you can Floo in or Apparate there, the party starts at 9 and last until after midnight”

“Alright”

“Well, I will go now, Ron and I just finished investigating and I thought I could drop by to ask you”

“Thanks”

“I…will go now, have a good night” Potter said hesitantly before eyeing Draco up and down “You…look good in this robes too” Draco blushed red and watched Potter disappeared. _What the fuck?_

*

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Draco groaned, switching leg and put his right leg on the tub “I’m shaving”

“You could just use magic for it” Pansy leaned on the door in her black blazer dress and observed Draco panicking, she wore gold high heels to match the gold buttons on her dress, and a pendant necklace, her hair was so short it barely touched her shoulders, and she has her usual bold red lipstick on, the girl was ready to party

“It’s not good enough” Draco said, sliding the razor up and down his leg “Did you bring my clothes?”

“Of course, it’s in Theo’s newest collection, you’ll love it”

*

“I’m nervous, I can’t believe we’re an hour late because of you”

“You’ll be fine, and no one comes early to a party, it’s common sense” Pansy hooked her arm around his and smiled “Your look is on point, do not worry” Draco nodded and hoped he looked good enough, he was wearing a black mesh button up shirt tucked in his black trousers with a pair of black shoes, the shirt was partly see-through so it was both revealing and discreet in a way, Pansy had even curled his hair so it looked a bit wavy. And _yes_ , he let her put black eyeliner on him, which he aggressively refused at first but after she did it, he realised he looked good in it, _obviously._

“You won’t leave me?”

“Of course not” Pansy reassured him “Well, unless my wife calls, but don’t worry, she gets it” Pansy patted his shoulder to calm his nerves, Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door “It will be okay”

“Hey” Weasley opened the door with a beer bottle in his hand and a drunken smile on his face “Come in, guys!”

“Thanks” He said kindly

“Malfoy, you look _magnificent_!” Ron yelled, embracing him in a tight hug and let him go quickly, the redhead was clearly pissed “Oh no, where’s my beer?”

“It’s on your hand, Weasley” Draco pointed at his left hand and Ron laughed loudly after he realised he was holding his beer

“Oh, stupid me” He giggled and suddenly gasped “Where’s my husband?”

“I’m here” Blaise appeared from out of nowhere and put an arm around Ron’s waist “You’re drunk. And Draco, hey, I’m glad you came”

“Thanks” He smiled at his friend “Can’t believe you guys didn’t invite me”

“You know why. Come on in, enjoy the party, Hermione’s in the kitchen if you want to see her, Pansy” Blaise said before dragging his spouse away

“Come on, let’s enjoy this” Pansy dragged him through the big living room and pushed him on the couch “Sit here, I’ll grab us some drinks and see my wife for a bit” Draco nodded and watched Pansy ran away quickly, the blond sighed. The room was so crowded, it was hard for him to be in places like this, people dancing, snogging, dry humping each other, Draco rolled his eyes and looked away, waiting patiently for Pansy to come back

*

“He asked me this morning” Theo beamed, he rarely see smiles like this on Theo’s face, Neville was the only one to ignite it “Right in my boutique, to be _my_ boyfriend, I, of course, said yes, I was so glad, I literately wooed him into coming in my shop for years”

“I’m glad you like him that much” Draco smiled at the brunet, after an hour of talking with Pansy, she had left him for her wife and Theo came to rescue him from this crowd “I’m also glad he asked, I didn’t see it coming”

“I _know_ , I didn’t expect it either” Theo laughed and sighed happily “I felt it, you know, in my heart, that he’s right for me, Neville is right for me”

“I hope you’ll ask me”

“Ask you what?”

“Ask me to plan your wedding” Draco teased and they both started laughing

“That’s _so_ far from now, but well, I will” Theo winked at him and leaned closer to mumble “So…I noticed something”

“What?”

“ _Harry_ has been glancing at you for a while now, since we started talking” Theo tilted his head, wanting Draco to turn around and look, but he couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_.

“Don’t say that”

“No, seriously” Theo put his hand on Draco’s thigh, squeezing it tightly “I can feel it”

“Are you a seer now?”

“I might as well be”

“Where’s Pansy? She said she’d grab us another drink, it’s been more than half an hour since she left and no drink”

“She’s snogging her wife, of course” Theo said, stating the obvious, why did Draco even bother to ask? He knew that sly witch would probably be dragging her wife in some room to shag now “And don’t avoid the topic, he complimented you, _twice!_ He _likes_ you!”

“He’s just too kind for his own good”

“He likes you” Theo said, poking at Draco’s chest with a cheeky laugh “Bet he’d kiss you at midnight”

“Shut up” Draco blushed, swatting his hands away “He won’t”

“He will” Theo winked at him and stood up “Gotta find Nev, it’s almost midnight, I’ll try to find Pansy for you” Draco smiled as Theo walked away, fifteen minutes until New Year, and people were finding others to kiss at midnight, but Draco? Nothing, as expected.

For the past hours, he has been talking to the people he didn’t expect to, like Weasley girl, who he now called Ginny because she seemed cool about everything, _surprisingly_. Luna had also been a good conversation partner, although she talked about weird stuff a lot, but Draco still enjoyed it. He also talked to Weasley, who forced Draco to call him Ron, who also blabbered about everything and eventually passed out on the couch until Blaise picked him up. He talked to Hermione and Pansy for a while, they talked about politics a lot, and Pansy got bored and dragged her wife away, then Theo. However, he never once talked to Potter, the one that invited Draco to this party, which was weird, it seemed like the Auror was avoiding him because every time he looked at him, Potter looked the other way, it was infuriating.

**

“It’s almost midnight” Hermione heaved softly as Pansy continued kissing her, their tongues intertwining, she could taste the Firewhiskey from her wife and she could drown in it. How long have they been kissing in Harry’s guest bedroom? Pansy couldn’t remember, she just knew she couldn’t stop. Pansy reached her hand under Hermione’s silk dress and slid up to her breast, only to be stopped abruptly “ _Pansy”_

“ _But—…”_

“ _It’s almost midnight”_ Hermione glared at her and pushed Pansy back up, both of them sitting up on the bed and she watched as Hermione fixed her dress again “What do we do?” Pansy groaned loudly when she realised what Hermione was asking her about, she rubbed her face into the crook of Hermione’s neck while they sat there, her arms slinging around her wife’s waist and she felt like a baby “It’s fifteen minutes until midnight and we gotta find a way for them to talk to each other. You said you want them to be together”

“Who doesn’t?” Pansy huffed, her face slowly slid down Hermione’s chest and she kept rubbing her cheeks on her wife’s undoubtedly comforting boobs, it felt more soft than any pillow she has ever lied on “They’re both idiots, they _obviously_ like each other, but they can’t see it, every Auror is placing wager to see _when_ they will kiss, even _Robards_ joined too!”

“Well that’s why we’re setting them up” Hermione slipped her hands in Pansy’s hair and rested her chin on her head with a soft sigh. Hermione was invested in this just as much as Pansy so they were both frustrated with those two oblivious Aurors “Now that we’ve got them in the same place, it’s almost New Year, Harry hasn’t spoken any word to Draco, they’re clearly avoiding each other”

“ _Oh”_ Pansy sat up, her eyes gleaming brightly when an idea popped into her head, a _brilliant_ one “ _We can make them kiss at midnight!”_

_“Oh that’s brilliant_!” Hermione hummed, her nose crinkled every time she focused on thinking about something “The room is filled is people! How do we get the two of them to be next to each other and kiss right at midnight? You know some people here want to kiss Harry!”

“Well, okay so” Pansy’s thoughts organised by itself in her mind, it took her seconds to come up with a plan “We will gather our close friends around Harry and Draco, so we can block anyone we don’t want to from approaching Harry!”

“ _And_ , we can explain to them that they have to kiss one another!” Hermione grinned at her, showing her small dimples “You and me, Blaise and Ron, Ginny and Luna, Dean and Seamus, we’re all married couples, Neville and Theo just got together so they have to kiss, so that obviously leaves Harry and Draco together”

“ _Ah,_ but you forgot”

“Forgot what?”

“Cormac is here” Pansy said, realising she had noticed Cormac flirting with men and women in the room just hours ago “I don’t know who invited him but we all know he has been tailing Draco every time he got the chance to for the past years, I’ve told Blaise to keep an eye on him so he won’t bother Draco tonight but for all we know, Cormac could be out there cornering Draco right now” She explained, she wasn’t sure where Cormac got the obsession for Draco from, but the wanker hasn’t stopped trying even though Pansy had threatened him no more than ten times “ _And,_ let’s not forget that new Auror chick who just got transferred from America. Ron told me…what’s her name?”

“ _Celeste?”_

“Right, Celeste, did you notice?”

“The way she’s been gawking at Harry all night while we talked to him?” Hermione scoffed, stating that she clearly saw it “Can it be any more obvious?”

“So?”

“I got a plan” Hermione gave her a smile and a kiss to her forehead before getting off the bed with Pansy quickly following her. She absolutely loved it when her wife was in on mischievous stuff like this with her, it only made her love Hermione even more, if it was possible for Pansy to do that “ _Come on!”_

“ _Coming!”_ Pansy grabbed Hermione’s hand and ran out of the guest bedroom, back into the living room, which was still filled with music and people talking “What are you planning to do?”

“ _Harry!”_ Hermione yelled to drown the noise and for Harry to hear her, the Auror turned around with a beer bottle in his hand and smiled gently at them coming to his spot “What time is it?”

“Oh” Harry rolled his sleeves up, revealing the Muggle watch on his wrist and looked at it before answering “Ten minutes until midnight”

“You know the drill” Hermione said to Harry, but her fingers tapping on Pansy’s back from behind so Harry didn’t see. It was bloody Morse code, luckily Pansy had learned it just to woo Hermione in, sometimes they communicate with it, especially when they were scheming something in secret. _Back me up._ Pansy concluded from Hermione’s code and realised what she was trying to do

“ _You have to kiss someone at midnight”_ Pansy chimed in brightly, her hand clutching on Harry’s bicep “It’s traditional to do it!”

“I don’t have anyone to kiss though”

“Oh, or do you?” Pansy winked, turning sideway to point at Draco, who was now standing in the corner of the room chatting with Ginny again, laughing softly “Since we’re all couples here, mostly, the rest have found the one to kiss? Except you, _and—…”_

_“No, I can’t”_

_“Oh come on!”_ Pansy tugged on Harry’s shirt and whined, stomping her feet on the ground like a kid “Come on, okay, there are two others options for you”

“There are Cormac” Hermione added before Harry could open his mouth to ask “And Celeste”

“I mean you _can_ kiss Celeste” Pansy retreated her hand and let out a sigh, rolling her eyes “Of course, that _would_ mean Cormac gets to kiss Draco. And we all know how much Cormac wants to do it. Right, Hermione?”

“I think I heard him saying he wants to shag Draco just half an hour ago” Hermione said, unfortunately it wasn’t a lie, Cormac did say that “So he will have no problem kissing Draco at midnight”

“Er, Cormac likes Malfoy?”

“Oh, more like an obsession, he has wanted to do Draco for years now, kissing Draco would be a dream for him, which might led to them actually shagging, all night, every night. Just some…hot, raw, animal sex, but that’s what I guess” Pansy exaggerated, she needed to be the boost so Harry could make the first move “So, you can either choose Celeste, or Draco. _Celeste?_ Or _Draco?_ Which star are you going to reach for, Harry?” _Good one._ Hermione tapped in code on Pansy’s back again as both of them watched Harry’s thoughts run around in his messy head of his. His eyebrows furrowed just so slightly, his lips pressed into a thin line and his hand was grabbing on the beer bottle a little too tight, he must have imagining Draco kissing Cormac right now, just according to plan.

“Er, I will…Malfoy, I choose Malfoy”

“Good” Pansy smacked on Harry’s chest while Hermione nodded and they both left to get to the other side of the room “ _Hey!”_

_“_ What are you two talking about?” Pansy rested her hand on Draco’s arm gently “Brooms?”

“ _Hey! How do you know?”_ Ginny laughed loudly before grunting and pressed her hand on her stomach “ _Ow”_

_“What’s wrong?”_ Draco asked worriedly while Hermione was already pulling her wand out but Ginny stopped her

“It’s fine, I think I had a bad hot dog today” Ginny shrugged it off and continued smiling at them “Not that bad, really”

“I think Luna called you” Pansy pointed to Luna, who was standing near the kitchen

“ _Oh,_ alright” Ginny bid them goodbye and quickly ran off to see her wife, leaving Pansy and Hermione with Draco, who was quite tipsy from all the drinks Theo has been giving him

“So, it’s like what? Seven minutes until midnight?” Pansy looked around the room to search for the clock but turned back to look at Draco “You know what happens at midnight right?”

“No, what happens at midnight?” Draco asked, but soon realising what she meant, based on the way his eyes widened after a few seconds and his mouth falling open “ _No way,_ don’t tell me—…”

“ _You have to kiss someone”_

_“I can’t believe you still believe in that stupid Muggle tradition!”_

“ _Hey!”_ Hermione gaped, but Pansy knew she was just being dramatic, that must have resulted from years of living with Pansy, Hermione acted like her too “I’m a Muggleborn”

“You know what I mean, Hermione” Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, putting his wine glass back on the table nearby “I know what you’re doing, you’re going to make me kiss Potter”

“ _What? I’m not!”_ Pansy squawked, her hands raising in the air, Draco was so certain he had caught her, but the plan has only just begun “ _Why do you assume that I’ll make you kiss Harry? You can kiss whoever you want”_

_“_ Well, not _anyone_ ” Hermione said, taking Draco’s concentration off of Pansy “There are only two options left for you, besides Harry”

“ _Who?”_ Draco squinted at the both of them, he was definitely suspicious, but there was no way he’d choose Cormac over Harry, Pansy bet her marriage on it

“There’s Celeste, you know her right?” Hermione asked, earning a nod from Draco. Just from the way the corner of his lips slightly moved, like it was almost a sneer. Pansy smirked, Draco hated that chick too “And well, there’s Cormac”

“Oh you have to be kidding me” Draco groaned just from hearing the name of the certain arsehole that has been after him like crazy ever since he became an Auror “You can’t make me choose”

“If you kiss Cormac, that’s fine. Maybe he’s not that gross” Pansy spoke up, it was her time to shine again “But of course, _that_ would mean Celeste gets to kiss Harry. And you know how crazy Celeste is with him”

“I’m pretty sure she said she wants to end up on Harry’s bed tonight” Hermione added just in time, this time it obviously was a lie “So she will be thrilled to be kissed by Harry. You know she likes him, it’s clear”

”Ron told me she even planned on ambushing Harry tonight, so a chance to kiss him? Probably will make her go insane. And then for all we know they’re going to shag, all day, every day. Just…hot, raw, animal sex because I mean, have you _looked_ at Harry? _Yummy!_ But that’s what I think, I’m not sure” Pansy used just the same boost she used on Harry for Draco, hoping he’d choose the right one “So, Draco, you can either choose Harry, or Cormac, or Celeste. _Cormac? Celeste?_ Or _Harry_? Which Auror are you going to pick, Draco?”

“Can I just not kiss anyone?”

“Nope” Pansy shook her head, she needed to make up more lies “Since you didn’t go to any parties for years, you probably don’t know but Ron refused to kiss anyone on New Year four years ago? So he ended up being kiss by everyone that night”

“That’s—…”

“Horrifying? Absolutely” Pansy nodded, her eyes glued on Draco’s. She’d have to make Ron agree to side with her lies tomorrow when Draco asked him about it, and she knew he would, her talent was manipulating people “So, just choose. _Quickly_! I know what you’re going to choose, Draco! Cormac is a gross shithead, you despise Celeste, and Harry’s the only one left, he’s not all bad, right?”

“I can vouch for that” Hermione smiled, pulling Pansy close, just a bit more and Draco’ll surrender “Harry’s not that horrible, Draco. I’ve known him for so long, and you know what? Based on what Ron told me about the incident that happened yesterday…I’m sure he might want to kiss you too” Hermione mumbled, her voice was soft but her words were firm, she has magic in persuading people as well, that was how she became the Minister for Magic, and Pansy loved that about her. Draco seemed to zone out and started thinking for a while, he was looking at the ground, his pupils moving just a bit, he was calculating, probably making a list in his head right now to pick. Pansy glanced at her wife, they both have hope in their eyes, if not, Pansy’s gonna throw a tantrum if she wanted to “Plus, he wants to kiss you”

”You’re joking”

”I’m really not” Hermione shrugged, standing her ground, she wasn’t wrong, everyone knew Harry wanted to kiss Draco

“ _Okay fine, I will choose Potter”_

“ _Oh my god”_ Pansy squealed loudly, putting a hand on her chest and heaving out a relief sigh, mean while Hermione next to her was wiping a drop of sweat on her forehead she didn’t know she had “You will _not_ regret this decision!”

“I should hope so” Draco scoffed and grabbed his glass up again. Pansy looked at the big clock on the wall, _two minutes left._ People were already standing in front of the one they wanted to kiss now, Seamus waving his wand to create a magical clock counting down to New Year. Hermione turned around and raised her hand, calling Harry to their spot, the Auror quickly strolled to their place and stood between the girls and Draco. Pansy cleared her throat and intertwined her hand with Hermione’s

“We’re just gonna moved to that spot, next to Blaise and a drunk Ron” Pansy pulled her wife with her, just three steps away from the two Aurors. She locked her arms around Hermione’s neck and mumbled “You think it’s gonna work?”

“It has to” Hermione whispered, smiling discreetly at her “We’ve got our plan B right?”

“ _Right”_ Pansy chuckled loudly, their plan B was quite insane, she was hoping they wouldn’t have to use it “Let’s hope this works”

*

“So, one minute until midnight” Potter spoke first after they spent a minute just staring at each other, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, his way too green eyes staring into Draco’s soul, he wasn’t sure what to say. Were they really going to kiss? “ _59 seconds”_

“Yeah” Draco said, his back leaning on the wall, this was just the perfect position to be cornered by Potter. He couldn’t deny the number of times he had dreamt about Potter pining him on the wall and ravishing him passionately, but this was only a kiss “Just a kiss, right? No big deal”

“Yeah, just a peck, on the lips” Potter stuttered, looking at the magic clock Seamus created, _forty seconds left_ “Er, unless you want it to be more than a peck, I don’t—I…whatever you want, I don’t mind”

“Just a normal kiss is alright” Draco said, his eyes finally focused on Potter’s outfit, he was wearing a sweater with the letter H in the middle, he suspected Weasley’s mom had made it for Potter, then he was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans with the normal shoes he always wear everywhere, Potter didn’t like to wear anything fancy, Draco remembered that.

_Twenty seconds left._ Draco’s heartbeats sped up when Potter took a step forward, their clothed chests almost touched. Draco looked up at the pair of emerald eyes, the messy hair, the chapped lips, the sharp jawline that Draco just wanted to touch. He has wanted to do this for longer than he could imagine.

“ _Ten! Nine!”_ He heard everyone started yelling loudly, counting down to the big moment. Harry took leaned down and suddenly their bodies were touching each other “… _Six!_ _Five!”_

_“Four!_ ” Harry mumbled, counting down with everyone else

_Three_

_Two_

“ _Ginny!”_ Draco turned away while Harry was leaning in when he heard a loud thump, like someone had fallen on the wooden floor, Luna’s shrill voice could be heard. The blond rushed to the spot where everyone was standing, forming a circle around Ginny, who has somehow fainted.

“ _Clear out! She needs air!”_ Pansy shouted so loud that everyone moved away quickly, Hermione crouched down on the ground, pulling out her wand “What’s wrong with her?”

“The last thing she told me was that she felt uncomfortable, then she just fainted” Luna was on the ground, her hands holding Ginny’s limped hand, her lips were white, he knew she was trying to hide her stomachache earlier, the girl was just too stubborn, like the rest of her family, he should have told Hermione to check on her.

“Food poisoning” Hermione put her wand back in her pocket and pushed her hair back behind her ears “We’re going to get her to St. Mungo’s just to be sure”

“We’ll go with you” 

**

“So what happened? You two didn’t kiss?” Pansy’s face appeared in the green flames, she immediately Flooed him after they got home. Turned out Ginny did have some really bad hot dogs from the Muggle vendors, but the Healer gave her potions and guaranteed she’d be up and strong again by tomorrow

“Ginny fainted right before New Year, Pansy. How do you expect us to kiss?” Draco huffed, tying his bathrobe up, all of them were worried about Ginny. Even Ron cried, but it was partly because he was already so pissed from drinking, the alcohol made him cry.

“Well, I thought…” Pansy grumbled, her face looked upset “That sucks, so after we went home, you two go separate ways?”

“ _Obviously!”_

“ _Well why didn’t you continue what you were doing?”_ Pansy squeaked, he could hear the desperation in her voice, as if he wasn’t just as disappointed as her “Never mind, I heard what I said. _Of course_ you wouldn’t continue”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean what I mean, you know what I mean” Pansy arched an eyebrow at Draco, clearly acting like she understood him, which…she did “Well, guess we have to use plan B”

“What?”

“ _Nothing_!” Pansy said, grinning when he glared at her, she was up to something again, not that he was surprised, but he just wanted to know what she was planning to do “Well, go to sleep then, I’ll see you tomorrow” Draco nodded and shut the Floo off, he stood up and walked to the kitchen, pulling out a kettle. Life after war, he had learned how to fend for himself and learned all the Muggle things that he could. With the help of Hermione and Pansy, who were glad that he wanted to try living life the Muggle way, not fully, but he has to admit, it was exciting to learn. Draco turned the stove on and started boiling the water, he needed some tea to stay awake and to work on some files he has been assigned with. Obviously all the other Aurors hated paperwork so he was made to finish it for them, it was alright, he could still take it, moreover, paperwork was not that bad.

Draco paused when he heard some noises from outside. It was two in the morning, who could it be? Draco shrugged and opened the door to the kitchen cabinet to grab a mug. _A knock._ Draco turned to look at the doorway and tilted his head to the side. Someone was outside. He placed the mug down on the counter and walked to the door, not forgetting to Accio his wand into his hand before opening it.

“ _Oh, it’s you”_ Draco let out a breath he’s been holding when he saw Potter on the other side of the door, in only his sweatpants and no shirt at all. _No shirt._ Draco tried to divert his eyes and focused on his face instead “What are you doing here? Did I forget to give you the file for that murder case?”

“ _No…no”_ Potter said, looking at Draco up and down, which only made the blond realised he was once again in his thin silk bathrobe in front of the Auror “I’m here, er, because, I, I want to—…”

“Oh for the love of Merlin, Potter, compose yourself” Draco rolled his eyes and Potter stared at him, nodding slightly before stepping forward and closed the distant between them, making Draco leaned slightly backward, looking up at Potter “What are you doing?”

“I want to finish what we were going to do” Potter said, clearing his throat and leaned closer “Do you, er, do you want to?”

“What if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll be pretty embarrassed because I ran here all the way here without a shirt” Potter chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck “Do you…”

“Yeah” Draco mumbled with a smile at the corner of his lips, his hands came up to rest on Potter’s firm bare chest “The feeling is mutual, _Potter”_

_”_ I like you, a lot”

”I think it’s implied when I said the feeling is mutual, Potter” Draco chuckled and watched a light brush crept up Potter’s cheeks “I like you too”

“ _Three”_ Potter grinned, his hands wrapped around Draco’s waist, their lower bodies flushed “ _Two”_

“ _One”_ Draco mumbled, standing on his tiptoes to connect their lips. It was just a their lips pressed against each other, but then Potter began moving his lips, sucking on Draco’s bottom lip, earning a satisfying hum from the blond, the Auror definitely know how to kiss. Draco opened his mouth just slightly, giving Potter enough access to slip his tongue in, and the moment he did it, he realised he should have been kissing Potter instead of pining on him, because he felt more than just physical heat, more than just burning skins touching one another. His emotions were high like they were on Muggle rollercoasters, he has never felt this feelings before, and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he was a virgin, or it was because of Potter, maybe both, it just felt right.

The way Potter’s tongue intertwined with his, exploring everything, his hands were on Draco, frantically touching everywhere just like Draco was discovering Potter’s body himself. Rough, firm body with one exceptionally hard part poking at Draco’s crotch, the blond gasped for air during the kiss when Potter’s cold hand slithered under his robes, untying it and let it fall on the ground, leaving Draco completely naked

“Shouldn’t we take it slow?” Draco murmured during kisses, but his hands were pushing Potter’s sweatpants off too

“Do you want to take it slow?”

“ _No”_ Draco mumbled, there was no need to think about this one, he already knew the answer. Draco moaned when Potter pushed him inside the house and pressed him on the wall, closing the door wandlessly as he kept ravishing Draco.

*

**_Epilogue~_ **

****

“ _Ah! Harry!”_ Draco moaned, his elbows resting on a step of the stairs while Harry was behind him, with his tongue twirling inside Draco, opening him up. How did this start? _Right,_ Pansy had a _little_ gift for Draco before Christmas, a grey…what did she call it? A grey Virgin-Killing sweater, the Muggles definitely invented it. Draco tried it on when he was home alone, then somehow Harry was at the door gawking at him with wide eyes. The next thing he knew, they were doing it on the stairs, they didn’t even get to the bedroom, not even the second floor “ _Hmm”_ Draco whined, his head resting on his arm, luckily the rug on the stairs were preventing him from pain, but not totally, his elbows and knees would still gonna be sore by tomorrow if Harry actually insisted on doing it here

“ _I could just rip this apart”_ Harry said, kneeling behind him and pushed two fingers in the blond’s loosen hole, his other hand slipping under the sweater to pinch Draco’s nipple, teasing him until it became hard, Draco couldn’t control his own body as he kept pushing back, yearning for more

“ _Why don’t you then?”_ He chuckled at Harry’s words, turning his head sideway to glance at the Auror, contrary to what he said, Harry obviously loved this sweater now “ _Rip it apart, do it”_

“Maybe not” Harry said, kissing Draco’s shoulder blade and biting it at the same time “Maybe I’ll rip you apart”

“ _Ah!”_ Draco let out a cry when Harry pushed the third finger in, stretching the blond out. Damn the Auror for teasing him “ _For the love of Merlin, Harry”_

_“Hmm? Tell me what you want!”_

_“I want you, I want your cock in me, now”_ Draco pushed back until he could feel Harry’s cock poking at his arse “ _I want your huge cock, Harry, give it to me, fuck me, fuck me hard!”_

_“What a filthy mouth”_ Harry licked the skin under Draco’s ear, making the blond shiver. He wasn’t sure when he got so filthy either, he was a virgin just three years ago for Merlin’s sake, now he was begging for Harry’s cock repeatedly “ _What’s the magic words?”_

“ _I love you”_

_“Speak up, darling”_ Harry said in his ear, his nose nudging at Draco’s hair “ _I can’t hear you”_

“ _I love you, Harry! I love you”_ He moaned the words out loud, and just like Draco demanded, Harry was angling his cock at his entrance, pushing in quickly without any difficulty. After all, Draco has been used to Harry’s size for years now, he even felt empty without it. The ecstasy he was always engulfed with whenever he was filled up by Harry, embraced by his love, it was like no other. Draco had concluded after the first time they fucked, it was the best feeling in the world, well, except when Harry proposed to him, or on their wedding day, but that was a whole different situation

“ _I love you too, so fucking much”_ Harry spoke, kissing his cheek again _“And I_ _really like this shirt”_ Harry grumbled in his ear, making Draco chuckled in between his wanton moans. It was winter, it was supposed to be cold, but he could see drops of sweats falling on the carpet of the stairs from his forehead. Harry’s hot body stuck to him like glue, with the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in the house. The portrait of Aunt Walburga must have a blast hearing this from the closet where they have put her in years ago because she wouldn’t stop blabbering about how they were the filth and scum that were living in her house.

“ _You like a lot of things, Harry Potter”_ Draco said, and it wasn’t a lie, every time they celebrated their anniversary, Pansy would send them a special gift that _always_ cause Draco to stay in bed the next day because he couldn’t move his arse anywhere at all. One time it was a skirt, one time it was a pair of heels, and one time she even had the bloody sex swing delivered at their house, which she claimed was useful and would improve their sex life. Draco believed she just did this to tease him because without her _gifts,_ they still fuck like bunnies every day. There was one time Draco bent down to pick up a quill in an Auror meeting, and somehow they ended up doing it in Harry’s office after the meeting was done. At the beginning of their relationship, Draco was afraid he wouldn’t be able to satisfy Harry’s sexual needs, turned out his fear was completely irrational when he realised he seduced Harry into having sex a hell lot too.

_“Oh god, Harry!”_ Draco cried out when Harry pounded in him hard, his hands were on the blond’s chest while he made marks that would definitely show on Draco’s neck the next day, making Pansy squeal like it was the first time she saw it

_“You should_ _buy more sweaters like this”_ Harry said, making Draco shivered when he bit the sensitive spot on the blond’s ear, he rammed in slow but each thrust was deep, hitting Draco’s prostate every time

“ _Yeah? We could just ask Pansy, she knows more kinky stuff than me”_ Draco suggested, since it wasn’t only them that Pansy sent gifts for, Blaise and Ron suffered the same things every year. Neville and Theo got fewer kinky things but it was only because they were into vanilla sex more, however on some special occasions, Pansy still surprised them with her presents, which were still used by them anyway.

“ _Right, I should thank her for this”_ Harry laughed breathlessly and leaned back, grabbing Draco’s hip and pounding in fast, his fingers on Draco could bruise him tomorrow, the blond gripped on the carpet of the stairs, pulling it and moaning loud, he couldn’t control what he was saying anymore

“ _Ah! M—more! Yes!”_ He sobbed, head falling down to rest at a step of the stairs, Harry was still behind him, thrusting passionately while Draco became an indecent mess. He always had his composure, but when it came to being fucked by Harry, Draco just lost it all “ _Harry! Harry!”_ He chanted, his hand sliding down to grab his own cock “ _I’m coming! I’m coming!”_ He cried out, stroking himself and coming hard, his body shaking, the carpet needed to be clean immediately “ _Harry!”_ Draco squealed when he was picked up by Harry and placed down on his back on the floor, changing their position

“You know how much I love seeing your face during sex” Harry looked down at him, smirking and entering Draco again, thrusting fast just like before. Draco had already came but Harry was turning him on again, with his huge arms on Draco’s thighs, putting the blond’s legs over his shoulder, Harry leaned down to kiss him. Eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, Draco invited Harry in gracefully, his arms locked around the Auror’s neck, his moans were continuously being swallowed by Harry

“ _I’m gonna come again if you keep doing this”_ Draco mumbled when Harry stroke his half hard cock, making it come alive again, the Auror smiled and kissed Draco’s lips before moving to his jawline, licking a stripe up to his ear. Draco started moaning louder when Harry wouldn’t stop stimulating him all over his body “ _Harry—Harry!”_ Draco grasped on the Auror’s shoulder, calling out Harry’s name while tilting his head up for Harry to suck on his neck, stroking the blond and thrusting into him. Harry’s pace sped up just as Draco stopped talking and started blabbering instead. Harry kissed him again and teased the head of Draco’s cock with his thumb, earning a wail from the blond before he came _again,_ his cock twitched in Harry’s hand and he came _,_ right on the sweater he was wearing with his back arched. Harry was above him, his body trembling with with bliss as he filled Draco up inside. Harry breathed out satisfyingly and looked down at Draco with a smile, planting a soft kiss on the blond’s forehead

“I thought we had a meeting with the other Aurors today”

“ _Oh fuck!”_ Harry widened his eyes, making Draco chuckled, his hands came up to cup Harry’s face gently “I totally forgot. I came home to pick you up and…well, the meeting wasn’t that serious anyway”

“Really?” Draco asked, he and Harry were supposed to be in the meeting probably half an hour ago, he was never late to meetings, thanks to his husband, now he missed it “ _You_ called for the emergency meeting, Harry. Now everyone’s just waiting for you”

“I can come up with an excuse” Harry shrugged, pulling out and lying down next to Draco, sliding his arm under the blond’s head so Draco wouldn’t be uncomfortable lying without a pillow “Honestly if I say we had sex, they wouldn’t even be surprised”

“Don’t you dare”

“You know they won’t care” Harry kissed his forehead again in a reassuring way “If they have a problem with that, they’re going to have to go through me” Since they got together years ago, Harry always made a fuss about how the other Aurors treated him like shit, and made sure no one ever had the guts to do it again, Draco had told him he could handle it himself, but obviously Harry wouldn’t take no for an answer. Draco smiled and turned to his side, his finger drawing circles on his husband’s stomach, he looked up and rested his chin on Harry’s chest with an idea in his mind

“If the meeting isn’t _that_ serious, maybe…we can go for another round?”

“Are you serious?” Harry beamed at him, tilting his eyebrows up, he was surprised and definitely horny again

“Well, if you don’t want to” Draco huffed and lied back down on his back, barely a millisecond passed by and Harry was already on him, with his arms on either sides of Draco’s head

“Who says I don’t want to?” Harry grinned, his cock was already hard again, grinding against Draco’s half hard length. Draco couldn’t help but showed a smirk and he was soon attacked by Harry again with a kiss. Draco was supposed to be there for the meeting too. If it was three years ago, Kingsley would have a blast shouting at him, but now, he didn’t really care anymore, after all, he did get married to the Head Auror, who’d protect him with his life, who has been loving him for years now and who he loved most, yeah, he’s married to Harry Potter and he bloody loved it.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I started to think this fic is just mostly smutty omg like wtf lmao. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Also if y’all wanna search for how the Virgin-Killing sweater looks like...go ahead everyone lmao, it’s hot ;) 
> 
> Kudos and lovely comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
